As communication technology has advanced, so to have the number of ways in which individuals communicate with one another. For example, many individuals possess computers, cell phones, and landline phones. These technologies enable sending email, text messages, voice messages, and video messages.
However, with each new technology comes a new level of intrusiveness. For example, when trying to get a hold of an individual, people usually just call a cell phone because the odds are that the individual is carrying their cell phone. However, the individual may be busy or in a meeting. In either case, the individual probably does not want to be disturbed unless the message is important.
Another problem with new technology is that there is often times a cost associated with providing the new mode of communication. For example, cell phones are convenient, but the cost associated with making cell phone calls can be high compared to sending an email or using a landline phone.